CC Vs Joongie?
by animasya18
Summary: YunJae fic (guyxguy): A very beautiful sunday, everything's peaceful at Jung's household or not? you see YunHo's mad, why? Because of what Jaejoong had done, but the said culprit was just laughing while tweeting because of what he had done? and what's CC? now it's up to the trio (ChangMin, JunSu and YooChun) to solve the mystery


Hey guy's im back with a YunJae fic, hope you guys will enjoy it ^-^

* * *

Sunday's has always been a peaceful day at Jung's household; it would always be cuddling and sweet time for YunHo and JaeJoong like newlyweds. But then, this Sunday is so different, why? There's something wrong in the picture and that question was playing on JunSu, ChangMin and YooChun's head. 

"so what do you guy's think?" asked JunSu as he looks at the two whom were thinking as well, in their thinking pose. 

"It's not that JunSu hyung's writing his name in the air using his butt" answered ChangMin that earned a smack on his head from JunSu 

"or YooChun Hyung making faces in front of the mirror while saying "you are so handsome"" continued ChangMin. 

"Ya! I never do that okay?" defended YooChun that earned with are-you-kidding-me look from ChangMin and JunSu. 

"or was it because of ChangMin's daily routine of singing "I'm sexy and I know it" around the house?" said JunSu that earned a painful kiss from the throw pillow that was thrown to his face by ChangMin. 

"ya! that hurts ***pouts***" said JunSu as he caresses his cute face, in which ChangMin just ignored JunSu and continued with his thinking mode. 

"hmmmmmm" the trio then turned their attention towards their hyung's, in which a spark of answer was reaveled. 

"Or maybe the scene in front of us" said ChangMin that earned a nod from YooChun and JunSu. 

In front of the trio was a sulking YunHo on the corner with a pout visible on his lips, while sending angry gaze at JaeJoong whom was smiling in front of his tablet. 

"Now we know *the trio nodded their heads* but what happened to this two? And how come JaeJoong hyung doesn't care?" asked the curious JunSu. 

"beats me" responded YooChun. 

"why don't you ask JunSu hyung?" said ChangMin, in which JunSu shooked his head. 

"there is no way, i'm going to ask..what if they had a big fight? I don't want to be ripped into pieces..." said JunSu as he imagined himself being ripped into pieces by the evil witch JaeJoong "no evil witch JaeJoong!" ***smacks***

"***pouts*** ya! What was that for?" 

"be serious hyung" said ChangMin that earned a pout from JunSu 

"or maybe the answer to all our question's is Jae Hyung's tweet" said YooChun as he handed his ipod to ChangMin in which the latter accepted it. 

"hyung's tweet?" asked ChangMin as he reads the tweet. JunSu on the other hand, moved his head in front of ChangMin's face and reads the tweet as well. 

"=.= nice head hyung" said ChangMin sarcastically. 

"thanks, it's one of my best assets" responded JunSu proudly. 

**~~CC Vs. Joongie?~~**

**JaeJoong's tweet:**

_Yunnie's mad with me because of Candy Crush hahahaha!_

_He said it's only the color green and it's sugar crush, but I defaced it!_

_He's so angry and now he's sulking in the corner like a cute puppy! Hahahahahaha_

_A child's game huh?!_

_But he's so angry with me when I defaced his game…_

_He's a certified candy crusher! Hahaha_

_Aigoo, I can't stop laughing, love you my Yunnie-buns!_

_Hope he talks to me now, I feel awful...but I still can't help myself from laughing!_

_He's such a cutie XD_

**~~CC Vs. Joongie?~~**

"so the culprit is the game candy crush?" said JunSu that earned facepalm from Yoochun and ChangMin.

"let's go….let the children deal with their stupid matter =.=" said YooChun that earned a nod from the duo. And with that, the trio walk towards the direction of the kitchen to find something to eat.

**~~CC Vs. Joongie?~~**

**_*__JunSu rolling on the ground with leo*_**

**Earlier...**

JaeJoong woke up to an empty space beside him. He then looks around the room only to find nothing, with a sad pout, he lazily roused from the bed and wore his bunny slippers.

"meanie Yunnie, where could he be?...he knows that I always wants to wake up with his handsome face beside me and he's supposed to give me my morning kiss but nothing** *pouts harder***" with that, JaeJoong lazily walks out from their shared room and onto their living room to check on his dongsaeng's but then a sight of his Yunnie is what caught him. With that, a smile formed on Jaejoong's lips and he run towards the somewhat busy YunHo.

"Yunnie~ah" with that, he hugged YunHo but the latter didn't budge. A pout then formed on Jaejoong's lips.

"ya!, Yunnie…you didn't even give me my morning kiss and now you're ignoring me?" said JaeJoong as he loosened the hug and sat beside YunHo whom was so engrossed in front his laptop.

***smacks*** "Joongie, don't disturb me im busy" was the only respond JaeJoong got from YunHo after he smacked his husband.

"busy? aish" JaeJoong then turned his attention to the laptop, to check what's making his husband busy and his eyes went wide as to what he saw.

=.= "yeah, your busy Yunnie…busy playing Candy Crush, you even told me it's a child's game and here you are playing it and even ignores me….great just great" said JaeJaeJoong as he crosses his arms across his chest with pout visible on his lips.

"I was just curious as to why you and even our dongsaeng's, spends time playing it, so I told myself to check it out..and here I am, im on level 39….waaaah, I never thought I'll love it…" said YunHo without taking his eyes from the laptop.

"can you take a break and give me my morning kiss?" said JaeJoong with sparks on his eyes.

"Boo it's almost noon so no morning kiss...but tomorrow i will, for now be quiet….i need to concentrate" responded YunHo that sent the sparks on JaeJoong's eyes to vanished and changed into a soulless eyes.

"thanks Yunnie" said JaeJoong sarcastically.

"shush Boo…I need to concentrate"

"you don't need to concentrate on that game" said JaeJoong in an annoyed tone as he slumped his back on the couch.

Time passes by and their still in the living room, with YunHo busy with Candy Crush and JaeJoong busy being bored.

"such a great Sunday…where's YunJae cuddle time? =.=" muttered JaeJoong to himself as he roused from the couch and crouched beside the laptop and watched as YunHo match the three color's with concentration.

"Yunnie that one" said JaeJoong as he points his finger at the 3 colored red candies.

***YunHo then matched the said three candies***

"there" continued JaeJoong** *pointed at the blue candies*.**

***YunHo then matched the said three candies***

"there Yunnie" continued JaeJoong as he points his finger on the orange candies.

But YunHo matched the other candies.

Seeing as YunHo ignored him, he pointed his finger to the orange candies again but the latter still ignores it, which made JaeJoong to steal the mouse from YunHo's right hand and went in front of YunHo.

"aish Yunnie how can you ignore those 3 orange candies?" said JaeJoong as he moved the red one, in exchange to the orange one that made the 3 orange candies matched.

"there" said JaeJoong proudly. But then the word No More Move was shown on the screen, which made JaeJoong to look down.

"oooppss?" was what escaped from JaeJoong's mouth.

"thank's Boo?..now I have to play all over again..my goal is to match the green one's on the lower part for the sugar rush…but did i get what i want? no, you defaced my game" said YunHo in a sarcastic tone. This made JaeJoong to turn his attention towards his angry husband.

"oh come on Yunnie" said JaeJoong as he caressed his husband's cheek.

"don't come on me…I want to level up…aish" said YunHo as he stood up and sats on the corner while muttering "just the color green..aish"

JaeJoong on the other hand, sat beside YunHo but the latter looks the other way.

"don't talk to me** *pouts***"said YunHo that made JaeJoong to giggle.

"what are you giggling there? ***pouts harder and crossed his arms across his chest***"

"oh come on Yunnie…it's just a game…do you really have to be mad because of it?" said JaeJoong as he rubs YunHo's shoulder but the latter swayed it.

"you ruined my game" said YunHo with pout still visible on his lips, in which JaeJoong smilingly shook his head.

"aigoo…wae so cute Yunnie?" teased JaeJoong.

"shut up Boo"

**_*__JunSu rolling on the ground with leo*_**

**~~CC Vs. Joongie?~~**

After some tweet backs, JaeJoong stood up from the couch and walked towards his sulking Yunnie.

"oh come on Yunnie, it's just a game...you still haven't forgiven me?" said JaeJoong as he crouch in front of his sulking husband, but the latter poutingly looks away.

"so Candy Crush is more important than Joongie?" hearing no response from his sulking husband made JaeJoong to stood up and looked at his husband as an idea hits his head.

"I guess, Yunnie love's Candy Crush more than Joongie" added JaeJoong. With that, he turn around and started walking to the direction of their shared room.

_"please call my name Yunnie…call my name or hug me…aish don't tell me you prefer Candy Crush over me? =.=" _said JaeJoong to himself while walking slowly.

And just like in some romantic movie's that JaeJoong thought, he received a back hug from his cute husband.

"Joongie…Yunnie's sorry" a smile then formed on JaeJoong's lips.

"but I think Yunnie loves the game more than Joongie…so go back to your game and have fun" said JaeJoong as he stops himself from laughing.

"mianhae Joongie, I was just sad because I didn't level up.. But I love you more than the game, please forgive Yunnie"

JaeJoong then covered his mouth to stop his laugh from escaping his mouth.

"Boo~ ***pouts***" JaeJoong then smiled.

"okay Joongie forgives you…under one condition, I got the whole Joongie time tomorrow ne?"

"yes you have, not just tomorrow but forever" said YunHo in a cute tone.

"okay..Joongie forgives you" said JaeJoong in which YunHo loosened the hug.

"jinja? Thank you Boo…let's not fight again" said YunHo in which JaeJoong turn around facing YunHo.

"but you started it, because of that stupid game" said JaeJoong in a pout.

"I know, mianhae if I made the game take over me…promise I won't do it again, and I won't play that game ever again" said YunHo in which JaeJoong nodded his head.

"you better.. because I don't want to be ignored again or even have a silly fight with you because of that game" responded JaeJoong in a smile.

"oh yes I will Joongie" said YunHo as he cups JaeJoong's face with his palms and moves his head to capture the latter's sweet lips.

"what a boring drama" said ChangMin that made YunHo to stop from his movement, his lips were inches away from his Boo's lips. With a pout, the two of them turned their attention towards their dongsaeng's whom was busy munching some banana brittle.

"glad you silly hyung's made up..aigoo note to the two of you *points at YunHo and JaeJoong* never play Candy Crush ever again, got that?" said JunSu in which YooChun and ChangMin nodded their heads that end up with the 5 of them laughing.

After some talk about their silly fight, YunHo pecked on JaeJoong's lips and carried the latter bridal style.

"now it's time to make up from my stupid act…see you guys later" said YunHo with a big smile visible on his lips, and with that, he run towards their shared bedroom for some YunJae time.

"oh boy…and they hadn't eaten anything since this morning" said YooChun.

"what are you talking about hyung?...they're going to eat each other so they'll be fine" said ChangMin in which they all laugh while walking back to the kitchen to avoid the noise's coming from YunJae's bedroom.

**~~The End~~**

* * *

So how was it? hope you guys likes it...and now you guys knows what CC is, whatcha think of CC? hahaha XD anyways i already posted this on my acct in asianfanfics: story/view/479323

anyways, comments are appriciated lol XD also i added ChangMin, JunSu and YooChun to add more fun hehehe anyways, sugar crush hahahaha XD


End file.
